


Mage at a Dinner Party

by morrezela



Series: Man in a Candy Store [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared isn't happy about having to wear the official uniform to a Hunter's Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mage at a Dinner Party

Jared is pouting. Honest to goodness pouting. It’s adorable, really, but Jensen doesn’t have time to wipe the look off his mate’s face like he would like to do.  
  
“You knew this was part of the deal.” He says patiently.  
  
“Yeah, but I thought…” Jared trails off with a shrug and a decidedly more sullen pout takes the place of his previous incarnation.  
  
“I let you feed me candy. Gobstoppers, Jared. Gobstoppers.”  
  
“And you liked them!”  
  
Jensen raises his eyebrows at his lover in disbelief.  
  
“Well your magic liked them. I can’t believe you insist on starving it like you do. It’s unhealthy.” Jared says, eyes flashing in defiance.  
  
It’s a pretty common fight for them to have, but Jensen isn’t going to let his lover distract him from the actual issue at hand.  
  
“You said you liked the uniform.” Jensen points out.  
  
“On you.” Jared says, glaring at the newly pressed one resting next to him on the bed.  
  
“You said that you supported my hunting. You said you respected it and felt better knowing that I was out in the world policing those magic users who were using their powers for evil.”  
  
“Yeah, but, I… I’m not a warrior, Jensen. I’m a mage. I can’t… that uniform kills my people.”  
  
Jensen sighs and rubs his forehead. “People kill people, Jared. There are bad hunters just like there are bad witches and trolls and even mages. I earned my uniform, and with it goes the fact that my mate has to wear one as well. This is a very important dinner.”  
  
“Everybody is gonna hate me.”  
  
“They’re going to worship the ground that you walk on if they know what is good for them. Besides, it’s a dress uniform. It’s not even utilitarian, and the pants will make your ass look fantastic. See?” Jensen turns and lifts the tail end of his dress jacket to show the tight cut of the navy blue slacks across his ass.  
  
Jared snorts. “Your ass looks good in anything. Athletic pants and baggy old sweats look good on it.”  
  
Jensen sighs, and much as it pains him to disrespect the official uniform of the hunters, he shakes his booty a little. He doesn’t worry about Jared not catching the show. He can feel the slow pulse of lust roll through his mate.  
  
“I’ll. Let. You. Top.” He says swaying his hips to one side and then the other to punctuate each word.  
  
“God damn it, Jensen.” Jared swears as he shoots off the bed and stalks off to the motel bathroom with his official hunter’s spouse uniform in hand.  
  
Jensen breathes a sigh of relief as the bathroom door clicks shut. He doesn’t know who came up with the idea that a hunter’s mate was just as much a part of the association as the hunter, but if he ever finds out, he’s going to give that person some gray hairs.


End file.
